The present invention relates generally to the field of telephone handsets for use with telephone receiver devices and more particularly, to a specially designed telephone handset including an ergonomically designed earpiece for reducing the pressure applied to the outer ear during telephone use and for increasing the comfort of the user.
Traditionally, telephone handset earpiece's have included a circularly defined, funnel-shaped sound cavity which is molded into the handset material centered above the earpiece speaker unit of a telephone handset. Telephone handsets have evolved to include a standard "K" type handset, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. The prior art type telephone handset shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B includes the standard molded circularly defined sound cavity 110 included in the earpiece portion 140 of the handset 100. One problem with the design of prior art telephone handsets is that, when used to coupled the sound cavity of the handset to the outer ear, pressure is applied across the bottom, cartilaginous emininces of the outer ear, which may cause discomfort to the user.
As such, there is a need for a telephone handset including an earpiece that has been designed to reduce the pressure applied across the outer ear during telephone use, resulting in improved comfort to the user.